The Legend of Korra
The Legend of Korra is a television series. It is the sequel to Avatar: The Last Airbender and aired on Nickelodeon. It is written by Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. Plot Book One: Air 70 years have passed since Avatar Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai and ended the Hundred Year War. Aang has since passed away and was reborn as Korra, a girl from the Southern Water Tribe. At the age of seventeen, Korra has mastered three of the four elements and must now move on to Republic City to master airbending. However, the city is full of crime and in the middle of an anti-bender revolution. Led by Amon, the Equalists seek to remove all benders from the world. Book Two: Spirits Six months after the end of the Equalist revolution, Korra has become a fully-realized avatar. Since then, incidents with dark spirits have arisen and Korra has become the student of her spiritual uncle Unalaq who is the chief of the Northern Water Tribe. Meanwhile, tensions are rising between the two Water Tribes and a civil war is in danger of starting. Book Three: Change Two weeks after Harmonic Convergence, a change in the world's energy has occurred due to that event and Korra leaving the portals to the Spirit World open. As a result, more airbenders have emerged throughout the world. While Korra is helping rebuild the new Air Nation, a man named Zaheer who is one of the new airbenders uses his abilities to escape from prison. After helping his friends escape from prison, Zaheer seeks to rid the world of the Order of the White Lotus, all governments, and the Avatar. Book Four: Balance Three years later, Korra is recovering from a serious injury while Kuvira is helping the Earth Kingdom recover from a state of anarchy and chaos. However, while she was supposed to relinquish her power to the crowned prince Wu, she instead forms the Earth Empire and declares herself the new ruler. Kuvira ends up becoming a tyrant and sends all who oppose her to reeducation camps. After recovering from her physical injuries, Korra must once again jump back into action to stop this dictator while still dealing with PTSD as the result of her near-death experience. Fandom The Legend of Korra has a large fandom. Early fan interest was high and this caused the series to be extended beyond its original intended run of twelve episodes. On a Tumblr post, it was revealed that the Legend of Korra was the animated TV series with the largest amount of reblogs. After the series ended on December 19, 2014, a poll was conducted on IGN where the Legend of Korra was voted the most missed show that ended in 2014, beating How I Met Your Mother by over 20%. Shipping wars have been know to get quite heated among the Legend of Korra fandom. In Book One: Air, the shipping wars were primarily between the Makorra and Masami shippers, with Borra also being heavily involved. However, by the end of Book 1, a lot of fans started to ship Korrasami. From that point on, the shipping war was primarily between Makorra and Korrasami. With Korrasami becoming canon in the series finale, many fans have celebrated, while others are unhappy and claim that the pairing had no romantic development. List of Ships Het Ships *Amorra-Amon and Korra *Baavira-Baatar Jr. and Kuvira *Baayin-Baatar and Suyin Beifong *Boleska-Bolin and Eska *Bolinger-Bolin and Ginger *Bopal-Bolin and Opal *Borra-Bolin and Korra *Bosami-Bolin and Asami Sato *Irosami-Iroh and Asami Sato *Kainora-Kai and Jinora *Korroh-Iroh and Korra *Linumi-Bumi and Lin Beifong *Linzin-Tenzin and Lin Beifong *Makorra-Mako and Korra *Masami-Mako and Asami Sato *Mingko-Mako and Ming-Hua *Mingzan-Ghazan and Ming-Hua *Pemzin-Tenzin and Pema *P'heer-Zaheer and P'Li *Raavaatu-Vaatu and Raava *Senraq-Tonraq and Senna *Tahnorra-Tahno and Korra *Tulo-Meelo and Tuyen *Varrisami-Iknik Blackstone Varrick and Asami Sato *Waava-Wan and Raava *Zhurrick- Iknik Blackstone Varrick and Zhu Li Moon Slash Ships *Borrick- Bolin and Iknik Blackstone Varrick *Lieumon- Amon and the Lieutenant *Unavaatu- Unalaq and Vaatu *Weilin-Wei and Bolin *Wuko- Wu and Mako Femslash Ships *Korrasami-Korra and Asami Sato *Kyalin- Kya and Lin Beifong *Korpal- Korra and Opal *Kovira- Korra and Kuvira *Ming'Li-Ming-Hua and P'Li *Opalvira- Opal and Kuvira *Pemlin- Pema and Lin Beifong Trivia *Nickelodeon initially held reservations toward Korra being a female protagonist but eventually changed their minds. *The Legend of Korra was initially only supposed to a 12 episode mini-series but was eventually changed to 26 episodes. It was later extended again to a total of 52 episodes.